Yo'ki
“You call yourself the second coming of the Saint King… but how do we know you won’t conquer us all just the same?" -Yo'ki Profile Yo'ki is the current patriarch to the Sui clan, a vassal house to Chon'sin's ruling dynasty. As such, he is the current retainer to Queen Say'ri. His supports reveal that he had a familial-like relationship with his liege and the late Yen'fay. In others conversations, it's revealed he had a boyhood crush on the latter, and was greatly upset when he defected to Walhart's army. When Say'ri took the throne, she enacted a policy of pacifism. This displeased many dynasts who wished to militarize and take back their lands from the Western Army. While Say'ri suffered denigration for these policies, so did Yo'ki for siding with her. Say'ri, overwhelmed by her detractors, paid a visit to the Warrior's Tomb for ancestral guidance. But along the way, was allegedly assassinated by Yo'ki's fellow retainer, Rak'sha. Shamed that he failed to protect his liege, Yo'ki leads his forces south to enact honorable revenge. Yo'ki is first introduced in Middle Act 1 where he and his men do battle with Rak'sha's men. Valerie's army can aid his men and depending on how many survivors remain, will be rewarded with a Bullion (s) for every soldier and a single Beastkiller. Yo'ki however, advises they disband the Liberation, believing it to be a hogwash militia. By Late Act 1, Yo'ki reappears, ready to take down Fu'ma in his fortress. Once again, Valerie will be rewarded five bullion (s), provided all allies survive. Despite his defeat, Rak'sha succeeds in evading capture. Upon acknowledging the group's progress thus far, Yo'ki joins the Liberation. During the battle with Lei'hu, Yo'ki can eliminate Rak'sha once and for all. If he lands the killing blow on Rak'sha, he will, in a state of satisfaction, consider Say'ri's "death" avenged. After the battle, Valerie claims the Royal Sword and declares herself the second coming of Saint King Alm. While most of the soldiers celebrate their victory, Yo'ki expresses unease, knowing these were the same words uttered by Walhart the Conqueror. Regardless, Yo'ki continues to aid in Valerie's effort to end the civil war. Personality Groomed to serve under the royal family, Yo'ki was raised to be a responsible and well-mannered individual. Befitting his status as a Chon'sin dynast, Yo'ki possesses a formal manner of speech, distinct from the rest of the army. He tends to keep to himself and maintains a cool and aloof personality. He dislikes small talk and prefers to keep conversations short and brief, but he always makes an effort to remain polite while doing so. Due to the effects of Valm's Conquest, Yo'ki harbors distrust for Valm's soldiers and nobility. The only reason he aids Valerie is out of necessity to end the war. Otherwise he remains apprehensive of her due to her lineage. Yo'ki is also good with his hands, so he's especially good at activities requiring dexterity. These include the use bladed tools like kitchen knives, and calligraphy. The latter of which, attributes to his excellent penmanship. In his downtime, Yo'ki likes to paint, but out of modesty, he refrains from ever being open about it. Personal Skill Duel For Honor: If Yo’ki fights an enemy with the same weapon type, attack/guard stance is negated for both fighters. Roster Entry The patriarch of the Sui clan, and vassal of Say’ri. He joins the Liberation to protect his country. Though appearing loyal and stoic, his distrust of the Valmese makes him rather unsociable towards his fellow soldiers. Has the most dexterous hands in the army. Born on March 22nd. Possible Endings Trivia *Yo'ki shares his English voice actor, Ray Chase, with Fernand from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, as well as Alfonse, Roy, and Gaius from Fire Emblem: Heroes. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Katsuyuki Konishi, with Xander from Fire Emblem Fates. *The scar on his nose is the result of a spar he had with Yen'fay as a child. *Unity takes place 18 years after Fire Emblem: Awakening. This makes Yo'ki roughly 11 years old (pre-timeskip) and thirteen years old (post-timeskip) during the events of Awakening. Category:Liberation Category:Myrmidon Category:Characters